Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become considerable more compact than their respective laboratory demonstration models. This has occurred in part because of improved manufacturing methods and in part because of more compact packing for the electronic circuits, which drive the LCD and/or which receive data communications of content to be displayed on the LCD.
In this context, there is an ongoing need to improve the electromechanical interfaces between the LCD and its electronics, between front end portions of the electronics and back end portions of the electronics, between the electronics and data communications, between the electronics and electric power, and the likes. Furthermore, as the overall costs of LCD devices continues to decline, there is an ongoing need to configure new mechanical mounting systems for the LCD—in order to allow facile access, modular maintenance, easy application assembly, and the likes.
In addition, there remains an ongoing need to for further improvements in the field of front-lit display panels which are simple in structure, easy to produce, provides high contrast and dark color capabilities, and are suitable for large scale applications.